


Hunger

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [25]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inktober 2019, Or is it fictober?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sexual implications, Time Lady Rose, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: When some of the everyday needs become impossible to ignore.Based on theI could really eat somethingprompt.





	Hunger

_ Day 25 _

**Hunger**

_ “I could really eat something.”  _

“I could really eat something,” Rose giggled. They have been spending days in bed without any regard to time or basic needs, their Time Lord nature allowing the two lovers push the needs aside almost indefinitely. The Doctor has made sure Jack was allowed to stay inside the hotel they’d placed him in for at least a couple of weeks, if he wanted to.

Jackie Tyler was nowhere as amused, but they have played the  _ battery running out  _ card on her and were soon back to being busy with each other again.

“I take it semen is not a sufficient nutrient for you?” The Doctor breathed into her, suddenly feeling brave.

Rose glared at him.  _ Don’t you play  _ Harkness  _ on me. _

“Yes. I’m sorry! I don’t know what has come up on me!”

The Time Lady beamed at him. “It’s called love, you daft alien. Do you really think I would get mad at you for your questionable attempt to amuse me?”

_ Don’t you find it at least a tiny bit sexy?  _ The Doctor asked her.

Rose sighed. “I’m hungry. Don’t try to give me any questions related to eating or, well, swallowing, unless you intend to give me food. Proper food!”

“Would you like me to take you somewhere? Down the stairs to the hotel restaurant, perhaps?”

The Time Lady breathed out, remembering the last time they tried dining in a public place. “We could ask the old girl to think of something instead. I’m sure she could-”

“If you want Jackie to discover where we are, then yes!” The Doctor rolled his eyes at her. While Rose’s connection with the old her was admirable and he was almost entirely certain the TARDIS was ready to do anything for her favourite companion, even something originally beyond her capabilities.

“Oh, Rose…”

She smiled at him. “I really  _ am  _ hungry. And we really must return back into the TARDIS, you know.”

“Not if Jack is up for some lengthy adventure. Let’s ask him!”

Rose shrugged. “If, once we’ve eaten, you still want to call him, go ahead,” she sent him a meaningful look. “Or, if you’d rather we stayed here inside this hotel for another, I don’t know, couple of days, well-”

His eyes brightened up, the familiar mischievous spark assuring Rose that no matter their decision, everything was going to be brilliant.

With their minds filled with expectations, likely very similar, they have eaten the daily meal given without even thinking of whining about it.


End file.
